What happens now
by Call me Bond James Bond
Summary: Artemis had been hiding from Wally for over 5 years and hiding the biggest secret from him the fact that they had a son,but when she dies will wally love his son or never be there for his him?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis woke up with a small Jayden on her head playing with her hair, "what are you doing", she asked the little boy,"making you awesome for you new job," he said sweetly. Yes a new job, in Gotham City she was lucky to know the son of a super rich man, her good friend in the city Dick Grayson. He had said he would watch Jayden for her when she went to a job interview at Wayne tower she had made sure the Dick had nothing to do with the job interview.

When Artemis got the office building she waited quietly in the hall, when the joker ran into the building with his gun, "hello ladies and gentleman welcome to the show. Let's have some fun. I know let's play Russian roulette and with All six bullets," he graded Artemis by the arm and some other where put in the circle. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a really big Bat kicked him in the face, "it's over joker", joker got up and graded Artemis by the Arm, "no batsy it's not", and me pulled the tiger and Artemis crumpled to then floor,"no", Batman knew this was All his fault that little boy's mother had just died cause of him.

Batman hit joker so hard in the head that he passed out, Batman walk to Artemis seeing if she could be saved but now looking at her . . . no beat. The cops ran in cuffed the joker, "Batman is she. . .", James Gordon asked, "no she's gone nothing you can do I'll tell her son", now it's not normal but that big Bat was holding back the tears, he had the at most respect for Artemis. She was a strong person taking  
no pity form anyone.

When he got home he saw his oldest son in tears as he came over to Dick saw his eyes puffy and red, "is she really gone", he looked at he's son ,"I'm sorry I blame my self for it. Where is the boy", just as he said that Jayden ran in holding the stuff toy dog that Dick gave him when he was first born,"hey  
Dick why are you crying and when dose mommy come to get me", Dick picked up Jayden and sat him in his lap," Jayden your mommy is not coming home she's. . . well see you mom was at that job interview and well she got hurt", as Dick told he what happened to his mother Jayden's little eyes filled with tears, and he ran out of the room crying.

As Dick tried to get up a hand was put on he's shoulder, "for now he needs time to cope and now how do we tell Wally,"Dick did not know how Wally tell maybe just say hey your ex-girlfriend is dead and your have a kid!

It was right then Wally was with his new girlfriend when he flipped on the news to see Artemis's photo and a news caster saying' "the joker has killed 27 year old Artemis Crock, and leave her son Jayden with out a mother", Wally let the tears fall from his eyes they showed a photo of a small boy with blonde hair and green eyes playing with Artemis in what looked like a park, "that's why", ally's girlfriend sat next to him looking super confused," Wally what wrong", Linda was worried about him, "I think I have a son",

Wally told Linda that he would be back soon as he ran out the door, it had been a long time since Wally had been to the Wayne home, he ran to the house as fast as he could they no longer had him the zeta tube thing so he ran. When he got to the home knocked on the door till the old butler Alfred came to the door, "hello Master West Master Grayson said you would be here, "Wally knew that Dick would be here, as he walked in he heard some one crying up stairs. Dick was on the couch about to go up stairs when me saw Wally,"hi Wally I knew you would come here I have some you need to meet, "Wally saw Dick had been crying and that's when Jayden came out of the room to see Wally talking with Dick. Jayden heard a part of them talking, "he your son,"Dick said. That made Jayden eyes got wide was that his daddy, "why didn't you tell me", the man said. When he left Jayden when over Dick and said, "Why dose daddy has to be mean why can't you be my daddy? And that dude is a ginger they eat soles, "that made Dick laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_**i don't own young justice**_

It had been a long time since Wally run faster than the speed of sound, it felt good to run to think, when he stopped he was in happy harbor, long time he thought when he reached the mountain he stopped at the top remembering her, the fight that broke them up, the first time he realized he had feelings for her the pain of losing her. As he sat there his phone started to ring picking it up he saw it was Linda, "hello", he said,"so how it got with kid? Is he really your son, "she sound angry but sad, "I guess talked a friend of mine but don't think he'll like me", he left out about him yell at Dick, and running to Rode Island.

When they were done talking Wally went back the Wayne house to try again what he saw was a little socking, in the front of the house behind the gate was the big Bruce Wayne the Batman playing with little kid. Wally guessed that was Jayden, his son me could see the news must have gotten wind of this cause vans were starting to pull up report run out asking questions like 'will you adopt the boy' and crazy ones like 'are you his father' Jayden looked like a deer in the head lights.

Jayden and Bruce went in the house .Later Dick came outside and said, "ladies and gentlemen we the Wayne family will hold a press confirms tomorrow at 10:30,now if you would All stop baring questions at Miss. Crock's son, I too have been in his shoes. But we should no pity him his mother would want it that way", he left them their they were taking photos of Dick, but Wally knew he had no way of talking of Dick now his phone was dead. He blamed angry birds, night in Gotham would not do harm. Now All he need was room serves!

When Dick entered the Wayne home he walked upstairs to Jayden's room it was a big room with a racecar bed and a TV, but Jayden had liked to read more than anything. When he looked at Jayden me was in his bed with his head in a pillow and his toy dog under his arm .Dick tried to move him but it failed," Jayden ,Jayden ,Jayden Oliver Crock", he hoped using the middle name would work and it did. Jayden head came up and he looked at Dick ,"was my middle name needed ",Dick gave the small boy a grin ,"yes, yes, it was",

"Dick why did mommy have to die ",Dick and Jayden were laying on the small racecar bed Later that night, "well Jayden I really don't know ",Dick was trying not to fall to the floor he was way too big to be on this bed, "Jayden I think it's time to tell you a story about a little boy named Richard", and that by the end Dick was Jayden's hero for life. After Jayden fell asleep Dick Grayson went and Nightwing came out to play.


	3. Chapter 3

_**i don't own young justice**_

Looking at the hotel room Wally started to feel tried, but his stomach had other plans. The window looked out on the city, all of the buildings lit up and Wayne tower the biggest building there. He saw news van setting up for the big press event the next day. As Wally flopped on the bed he saw shadow move across the sky,"Dick your crazy", he said to himself as he dialed room helper. When he was done give his order the lady on the line was shocked it the amount of food, he hung up and waited.

Dick he all ready taken out 5 Joker goons and answered one riddles, what fly's is not a pair of wing, he really hated the guy. As went Dick saw a person of who he thought was Wally, when he got closer he saw Wally face first in a super large pizza. He knew Wally would most likely not open the window, but he had to try. He knocked on the window Wally looked up with pizza hang out of his mouth, "hello 30 feet in the air here," Wally looked at his pizza then at Dick .He walked over to the window, fliped Dick off and walked away. But after 10 minutes of Wally opened the window.

Jayden could not sleep being 5 all most 6 years old could do that to you. Jayden was super quite when seeking out of the room, when his mom put his toys under the tree he would sneak out of his room. But sadly his mom could always catch him, he made his way to the stairs quietly me went to the living room and to see Bruce office door open when looking in he saw that the bookshelf was moved and a poll the lead somewhere. Jayden ran to the poll and slid down when he saw something that would shock that city if they knew what he saw Bruce Wayne was the Batman

Jayden was frozen there so long he never saw Dick come in, Jayden hid behind a rock watching them talk, "Wally would not listen to me at all, me said that we were ever specking again. He said that Jayden would or rather should be mine not his, I think He being a big pain in the-", Jayden cut Dick off, "mommy said never use that word! And will be punished by Alfred for using that word ", Dick looked over at Jayden in surprise how in the h-e-double-hockeysticks did Jayden get in the Batcave?

After telling Jayden about his mom's life as a hero, and telling him He was Nightwing Jayden well fainted. When he woke up in the bed he thought it was a bad dream his mommy was a live and life was good but sad that dream was real, not a dream. And today he would put on suit that he had sit there be asked to many questions at one time he hated it all of it. That morning he left the Wayne home blinded by lights of the flashes in the car with Dick waiting for the day when it was over, but sadly it had just begun.

James bond here I'll not be updating till after New Year's cause I have a mission to go on (in reality my family will be in town and my mom said so)


	4. Chapter 4

_**i don't own young justice or assassin's creed 3**_

When Jayden stepped out of the car hearing his name shouted at him," JAYDEN WHO IS YOUR FATHER", super loud Kat Grant said. When they got into Wayne tower Jayden followed Dick to the stage as he sat in a chair he felt all eyes on him as Dick spoke, "hello to answer your questions no Jayden is not my son or Bruce's son. I know his father and until he wants his name will not be told, if Jayden would he may speak", Jayden felt their eyes. he slowly got out of his chair, "hello my name is Jayden Crock, I'm five years old the one thing my mommy always said never take pity or let others take pity on you, and yes I know who my dad is. I have only met him once but that is private thanks", as he got off the stage he saw Wally he looked at him then at Dick he hoped one day Wally would be there for sadly he never was.

Years later

Jayden sat on a building in Star city he was wait for his uncle Oliver to show up, after his mother died Wally was not really a father to him he had called Dick dad. Life went ok for him he went in to the hero biz when he was 15 under the name Arrow. That was 10 years ago now he lived with his young 7 year baby girl Arty after his mother's old nickname, they lived in Happy Harbor. His costume was green with a hodie that came down over his face to himself he looked like Conner from only not an assassin and not part Native American. But they both ran cross buildings and sadly both lost their mothers.

Hours later Oliver texted Jayden 'can't make Justice league meeting sorry' Jayden looked at the time 12:30 at night, he ran to the zeta tubes he typed in his code "arrow B zero forty-five" Jayden walked in to the cave, because the Justice league had no reason for to use the cave so it was now the Arrow cave. He saw his cousin Lian casing Arty when Arty saw her father she ran straight at him, "hello my little ninja why are you up "Jayden looked at his cousin, "well she got into the candy and well she wanted you read to her", Lian said. When Jayden got Arty in the bathroom she wanted to battle him with the brush "I shall have victory over you now off with your head! Die at the hands of the powerful ninja", Jayden with one move grabbed the brush, Arty did her best to get out of the bathroom and past her dad. Sadly it failed, "no I'm trapped! You will never take me", she had an evil glint in her eye that would have Joker running to his mother.

Sometime later he got her rusty red hair brushed, and got her in bed just as he was walking out she asked him, "what happened to mommy" Jayden's never wanted Arty to know ,"I'll tell when your older", Jayden walked out of her room. When he laid on his bed and closed his eyes the flash back came to him, it was 6 months after Arty was born and Jayden was helping on the Watchtower and just got home he saw the note.

_Dear Jayden,_

I can't stay I hate it here I never wanted to have Arty, she's a mistake heck our whole relationship is a mistake. I'm sorry but I don't love you or her, I have to leave don't look for me ever.

Goodbye your ex-girlfriend,  
Jane  
  
He saw her face in the dream, her red hair her smile. He woke up at six that morning and went into Arty's room ,"hey Arty get up, Arty hello, your real going to make me say it, ARTY CREED CROCK get out of bed," she was now out of bed and giving her dad the I'm going to kill you in your sleep. "Get your clothes on today you learn how to use a bow", he said. Now the reason her middle name was creed well assassin's creed, hey don't judge him. After four hours the little ninja had shot 27 arrows 9 that came close to making possible for Jayden to never have kids again ever , Lian was closed to losing an arm and a foot. Yes Lian ran out of the room, "good job Arty, but stop aiming at my head. I like my face the way it is," Lian said from behind Jayden.

Later Lian had to leave, this left one problem Jayden had to go to the Watchtower. After thinking over it Jayden was inducted into the J.L 6 months a ago so why not, After Arty was dressed in a combat shorts an ninja that was train by batman shirt. Arty put on her combat boots and a book on the gods of Greek mythology in her bag. As she walked into the Watchtower she saw her father's friend Conner, who was the new Superman because well the other one was now in his 50s.  
She ran at him, "Superman! I will defeat you with this book on boring old people", Wonder Woman I heard her and yelled, "they are not boring you are" she then walked back to the lunchroom.

Jayden was walking to his child when the flash got his way, this was not Barry this was Wally," hey who are you never seen you and what's with the kid? Now tell me what's your name," he wanted to yell' and hello to you to dad, maybe you should learn your own son's name', but he calmed himself and walked up to Conner and arty.

"Hay Arrow longtime no see" Conner said.

"I saw you like two days ago dude"

"Yes but that was so long ago"

"So how Megan and the bun in the oven"

"Good now can you get it a way" pointing at the small child climbing up his leg.

"Conner you love me right"

"Why what did you do"

"Well Lian and Robin have a date so could you watch Arty"

Conner looked at Jayden then at Arty, "I guess I could, but only till six"

"Thanks" Jayden said as he ran to meet up with Oliver.

Conner walked into the lunch room with Arty, this got him the why do you have this kid with you look.  
Arty ran to the food line pulling Conner behind her, "slow down kid what the crap", he said. As they sat down the flash came and sat next to them, "so Superman who's the new guy? Why does he have a kid, hey person what's your name?" Arty looked down at her salad. Conner wanted to yell, but then calmed and said ,"his name is Arrow and this is Arrow's kid Arty", Conner got a call to go help with a takedown in Smallvile. "I know Arrow will hate but flash can you watch Arty for right now." He gave a help me stare at Wally, "sure I guess" Conner ran to the zeta tubes.

Arty wanted, or more likely needed a roll of duck tape,"so why's your name Arty "Wally asked. She looked up from her book" not telling, so why's your name Wally West", flash fell out of his chair "how did you know my name "he was puzzled how and where did she learn his name. "Never telling you",and she went back to reading.

When Conner came back hours later it was all ready four in the afternoon and Arty looked at him with the get me out of here face. Jayden came in after Conner and sat down with Arty and Wally."Hey kid how it going" Arty looked up at him" thank god your here this guy never stops talking". Conner was laughing, so was Jayden. Later Jayden had given permission to Conner tell Wally who he was after he left.

"So Conner why is that kids name Arty and who is that guy" Conner was thinking 'your son you moron' but he didn't. "Well Arty cause his mother's name was Artemis and his name is Jayden. So Wally that was your son and you're a grandpapa", Wally well passed out.

_**Hello world I wrote finished writing this at 1:51 in the morning so I'm super tried.  
**_


End file.
